Bloodlines
by KaraSc
Summary: Taken. By his own flesh and blood. Will rescue come in time?
1. Rude Awakening

The night was dark. Darker than usual, no moon was visible and the snow slowly fell in small flakes covering the city in a white sheet.  
The night was cold. Not really colder than usual this time of the year as it was late november.  
The night was silent. At least as silent as a city with over 2.6 million residents could be. A constant mumble of cars and people making their way through the night.

But in one apartment this silent, peaceful night was disturbed.

* * *

Grumbeling and still half asleep Spike turned around and fumbled for his cell phone on the nightstand. With a loud thud he unwittingy dropped it on the floor. Finally getting it in his hand he pushed the "answer-button".

"Mhm?" he mumbled.

"Mike! Please come. I need you."

Suddenly wide awake Spike sat up in bed. "Maria? 'That you? What happened? Where are you?"

"I'm at Humber River Hospital. Please, just come."

With on hand already fumbling on his jeans Spike answered. "I'll be there in ten. Love you." With that he finished the call and rummaged through his closet looking for a shirt and sweater.

His thoughts were disturbed by a sleepy voice from the bed. "Spike? What's going on, where are you going?"

Despite his worry for Maria he smiled a little and sat down on the bed. "I gotta go. Maria called, she's at Humber River, don't know what happened yet." he said, gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I'll call you as soon as I know something." Giving her a small kiss he stood up and left. "Love you Winnie."

* * *

Arriving at the hospital 15 minutes later Spike raced to the information desk. "Hello, I'm looking for Maria Abbiati. She was brought here?"

The clerk qickly checked her computer logs but for Spike it felt like hours. "Ah yes, she was brought in by an ambulance half an hour ago. I'm sorry, she is still in treatment. Treatment B, right down the hall. Someone will come out when they are finished."

Rushing to the doors, leading to treatment B he didn't even notice the two police officers sitting in the waiting area sipping on coffee. Not many people where waiting this time of the day. Spike lingered at the entrance and asked the next nurse coming out of treatment B

"Hello, I'm looking for Maria Abbiati, she in there? Can I see her?"  
The nurse looked at him from top to bottom. Wearing an old jeans and a plain sweatshirt with his hair standing in all directions he was quiet the odd picture.  
"You family?" At Spikes nodding she opened the door. Rushing in he never noticed getting curios look from the cops.

"Maria." he exclaimed as soon as seeing her on the hospital bed, taking in her bruises and devasteted look. One doctor and one nurse were tending to her and at the moment bandaging up some wound.  
"What happened? How are you?" as he came to a halt next to her side taking her hand in both of his.  
"Mrs Abbiati is fine, just some minor cuts and bruises, broken rip." the doctor chiped in. Not really acknowledging him Spike carressed Maria's face. "What happened?"  
Slowly Maria turned her face and looked Spike directly in the eyes. "He took him Mike. He took Luca."


	2. Calling for backup

_Slowly Maria turned her face and looked Spike directly in the eyes. "He took him Mike. He took Luca."_

"What?" Spike asked perplexed. "What do you mean he took Luca? What the hell happened?"

White as a sheet and with tears in her eyes Maria nearly whispered, "I tried to stop him, Mike you got to believe me I tried, but.. he was just too strong. I told Luca to hide but he was too fast. He …" stopping, turning her head away and wiping her tears.

"Don't! Don't you dare giving yourself the fault. You tried Maria, it's gonna be OK. I will find him. My team and I are gonna find him. Do you think you can tell me the rest, what else happened?"

"He beat me Mike, like he did before. Just beat me. In front of Luca." Wiping away a new set of tears and taking a couple of deep breaths. "He just told me Luca belongs to him and only him and he is gonna take him with him. I just told him to leave, that I would call the police, that I would call you. But I couldn't get to my phone, he stoppped me and started beating me. After some time I fell to the ground, felt dizzy. When I came around again he was gone. So was Luca. I found my phone, called 911 and then another dizzy spell hit me. I woke up again in the ambulance and called you as soon as we arrived at the hospital."

Taking all this in Spike stood up walked up and down next to the hospital bed Maria was lying in. He ran his hands through his hair, making it even more ruffled. Suddenly he stopped abruptly and turned to Maria. "Where is Paolo? And where was Valentino at the time?"

A little smile made his eay into Maria's face. "Paolo spend the night and his Nonna, because today is " bring your grandparents"-day at kindergarten." At this Spike had to smile too. What funny things they did at kindergarten. "Valentino is in Montreal on business."

Nodding, Spike's mind has already started to form a plan. His thoughts were interrupted by a young nurse entering the room. "Excuse me, I am going to bring you to your room." Turning to Spike "You the boyfriend? Husband?" Laughing a bit and shaking his hand. "No, thank god." which earned him a small slap from Maria. Looking confused the nurse nevertheless started to wheel out the bed.

The new room was small but Maria had it for herself. It also had a window which gave Spike the chance to sink deeply into his thoughts withour having to stare at the wall. The dawn was slowly breaking. The snowing has stopped but a white coat covered the city.

"Mike? What are we going to do now?" Maria asked as soon as the nurse finished settling her in and left.

There was a long pause and Maria thought for a moment he hadn't heard her. With a glance at his watch Spike said determined. "Now I'm going to call my team."

* * *

At the SRU headquarters Team one was already well into their workout.

"Anyone seen Spike today? He is unusally late." the team seargant Greg Parker asked.

"Maybe he and Winnie had something "important" to do in the morning", Sam Braddock, ex-soldier and team sniper, suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, let him be boss, he's got another hour till shift starts." Jules Callaghan, junior negotiator and bad-ass girl, chipped in.

Greg nodded and as he turned back to the weights his phone started ringing. "Speak of the devil, it's Spike." Taking his phone he left the workout room.

"Hey Spike, team is already missing you, where are you?"

"Boss…" came the hesitant answert, unsure of how to voice his request.

"Spike? You in trouble?" Greg was starting to worry. A hesitant, silent Spike wasn't normal.

"Nah, it's not me. I'm at Humber River Hospital."

"What happened? Winnie OK?"

"Yeah yeah, Winnie is fine, should be on her way to the barn already. Maria is here. She was brought here."

"Maria?" Greg paused for a moment. "Spike, what's going on?"

"Boss.. I need you, I need the team. Luca was abducted."

"Luca was … what? Of course Spike, stay put, we are on our way." Greg finished the call, turned around and called. "Team 1, hot call!"


End file.
